


Tomato Juice

by orphan_account



Category: VeggieTales
Genre: Cannibalism, Christianity, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, References to Christianity, Religion, Slurs, Weird views on religion, vegetable cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It all started as a normal day on the counter top





	

It was an ordinary day, Bob the Tomato was sat on the countertop, contemplating the teachings of god; until, that is, he felt a sudden pressure against his round sides. He recognised this particular handless touch as Dad Asparagus. He never did learn the slender vegetables’ name, only that he was Junior’s recently single father. He turned around and looked back at him “How may I help you?” he enquired. 

“You see, Bob, I have a problem.” he replied sheepishly. Bob cheered; “There isn’t any problem that God can’t fix!” The intermingling of pity and lust in the eyes of the other homegrown crop sent a shiver into Bob’s stem. “You see Bob, that’s just it.” he drew ever closer, “God can’t satisfy the biological, primal craving I have.” Bob was rolled so he couldn’t move, and he began to panic.

“N-no! This is wrong! God says-” “We’re fucking vegetables, Bob. It can’t be gay.” Bob sighed. No point in fighting it with that logic.

“I bet you still have that hole in your ass from when you got pricked by a porcupine.” If Bob could turn any redder, he would’ve. “B-but, that’s not deep enough!” Oh, how wrong he was. Just like his hands, the herbaceous perennials cock wasn’t seen, only felt. And it tore the pre-existing wound in Bob’s ass apart, making it go nearly all the way through Bob’s body, and stretching it so multitudes of juice drizzled out. It hurt so much, he couldn’t bear it. Maybe this was a test from the lord? 

“You’re so cute and round, you know that?” Bob couldn’t give a response through the pain, he would surely pass out! This is when the feathery veggie pulled out of him. Bob released a sigh of relief. 

“Ah, ah, ah. I’m not done with you yet. This was god’s plan for you. Now, be good and say my name.” Bob almost cried, “I don’t know your n-name.” he felt the invisible fingers brush his hole, which was losing his juice fast, and would probably be his end. “It’s daddy to you, faggot. Now say it.” Bob whispered it and got the whole stretched wider. He screamed out in pain, but not the name. “Say. It.” he was told as most of his seeds has been bared and he was surely going to die. “D-daddy!” he screamed. 

“I knew you’d be into this, you are a fruit after all. I had to find the seeds to see for myself.” Bob continued to sob, knowing that this wretched man knew his secret. Bob prayed that his sweet death would come and the Lord would still accept him. 

But death wouldn’t come just yet. 

Bob screamed in eldritch horror, his exposed insides were being eaten by his assailant. “N-no, why?” he choked out.

“Because Bob, “ he sneered “I’ve never tasted a fruit as ripe as you.” Bob gasped, that could only mean one thing. “That’s right, darling. I gave this treatment to all the little fruits like you, and you will certainly not be the last.” He continued to munch, but then swallowed. “It’s a real shame though, you were a friend of mine.”

And then Bob’s world went black.

**Author's Note:**

> My friends made me write this and i made a separate pseud and everything for crack fic. I hate myself.


End file.
